


Soft Tones and Sweet Words

by Bunsandpups



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nightmare; Loki eases him back into sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Tones and Sweet Words

            Tony sat up in a cold sweat, shivering against the cool air in his room. The nightmares had come back, had violated his _one_ safe space again. He slept to avoid this shit, dammit. He wasn’t supposed to think about this shit when he was dreaming, right?

            He curled up into a ball, trying to minimize how unsafe he felt. Sure, the room was vast; it always had been. But being tucked into himself, still half under the covers, made him feel _safe_ in a way he didn’t know how to describe.

            Tony felt the bed beside him stir. A fresh wave of panic rose up in his chest, and for a moment he thought he might scream. Who the fuck was in his bed? He bit down on his lip, trying to keep the fight or flight response in check. Relief washed through him when he saw alabaster skin and felt a cool hand on his shoulder.

            “Are you alright?” Tony didn’t answer that one. “Did you have a nightmare?” This time, there was a soft, affirmative noise. He was so quiet, Loki had to strain to hear him. Was he afraid of coming off weak?

            Loki sat up, dark hair spilling around Tony’s form as he pulled the other man close. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Loki smoothed Tony’s hair against his scalp and murmured soft nothings until Tony’s form finally relaxed. It felt like an hour or two had gone by, but the clock told Loki it had only been twenty minutes.

            He pressed a kiss to Tony’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. The covers were back over Tony’s bare chest, Loki’s arm over his stomach. “It’s alright, my love. Dreams will not plague you again tonight.” A soft green spark played across Tony’s flesh where Loki’s arm rested. “Sleep; you shall have the peace you seek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing a much larger Frostiron fic once these prompts are done and I have a little time to organize my thoughts. For now, have a cute scene that would likely be in the larger fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
